PS : I LOVE YOU
by marianclea
Summary: OS SAINT VALENTIN. COMPLET. Suite à une conversation avec son frère, Dean Winchester quitte le bunker. Castiel part à sa recherche sur les conseils de Sam. Sauront-ils enfin accepter leurs sentiments ?


**PS: I LOVE YOU**

**Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la Saint Valentin. **

**Le titre est emprunté au livre de Cécélia AHERN qui a été adapté au cinéma. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural appartiennent à E. KRIPKE et à la CW. ****Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.**

**Format : one-shot**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**Nevada, Blue Diamond**.

Installé sur un des tabourets d'un quelconque bar miteux qu'il avait croisé durant son voyage au fin fond de l'Etat du Nevada, Dean consommait sans modération. Whisky après whisky, il se perdait dans les volutes ambrées de ce breuvage qu'il affectionnait tant. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : l'oubli. L'oubli des paroles prononcées, l'oubli des gens, l'oubli de soi. Ce qui expliquait son besoin viscéral de se bourrer la gueule. Et seulement peut-être qu'il parviendrait à effacer les mots criants de vérité qui lui avaient été martelés par son cadet dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

Samuel, ce si cher frère, avait toujours les mots justes. Et c'est bien là que le bât blessait. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne et même s'il se refusait à le reconnaître et encore moins à l'avouer, il savait qu'un jour prochain il devrait faire face à ces sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Ces sentiments qui un jour auraient sa peau.

Seulement voilà, il s'appelait Winchester et lorsqu'on avait ce patronyme, on ne parlait ni ne s'encombrait de sentiments. Sentiments qui pouvaient à tout moment faire basculer votre vie dans une horreur sans fin. Le plus bel exemple : sa famille. Tous subissaient le courroux du monde des ténèbres d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quiconque s'approchait un peu trop près et hop il disparaissait. Et tant qu'à faire dans des circonstances dramatiques sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Mary, Jessica, John, Jo, Helen et Bobby en avaient fait les frais. Tous avaient payé le prix fort. Tous avaient péri.

Inconsciemment son cœur se serra à leur évocation. Et la porte cadenassée de ses souvenirs céda sous le poids de l'absence et de la culpabilité qui le prenait aux tripes. Il s'étrangla sous le kaléidoscope d'images plus horribles les unes que les autres qui se présentèrent à son cerveau engourdi par l'alcool. Essayant de garder une certaine contenance, il n'allait quand même pas s'effondrer sur la table du bar comme les jeunes freluquets du vendredi soir qui cherchaient à faire une démonstration de leur virilité, il toussa et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main. Puis il reprit une nouvelle gorgée de ce whisky de gamme moyenne pour couvrir la douleur de ses souvenirs et cacher le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler sur ses joues. Un Winchester ne pleurait pas.

Face à lui un large miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme avec un blouson en cuir défraîchi. Un homme dont le fardeau était clairement visible sur ses épaules voûtées. Pendant quelques minutes, il se fixa, observant son reflet à peine déformé, et finit par se saluer pour trinquer, un sourire ironique inscrit sur ses lèvres. Il devait être réaliste. Il n'avait pas quarante ans et il était déjà usé jusqu'à l'os. Les traits constamment tirés, les cernes qui ombrageaient ses yeux verts dont il était si fier, les fines ridules qui s'installaient progressivement sur son visage, les cicatrices qui zébraient sa peau étaient la preuve de sa vie chaotique.

Il faut dire que son métier de chasseur de monstres en tous genres était bien loin d'un métier de bureau, il en convenait. Pourtant si le choix lui était offert de recommencer sa vie et de la changer, il n'accepterait pas. Toute merdique qu'elle soit, c'était sa vie. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre que la chasse. C'était son travail. Avec tout ce que cela impliquait comme drame, comme tension, comme solitude. Sans compter que la Mort en personne viendrait le chercher le moment venu et peu d'hommes pouvaient se targuer d'avoir ce privilège. C'est pourquoi il continuerait la lutte. La mort il l'avait éprouvée. Il la connaissait. Intimement. Il savait aussi ce qui se cache derrière, les empreintes qu'elle laisse dans les chairs et dans l'âme. Il n'en avait plus peur. Il y ferait face.

Un bruit de tabouret sur sa droite le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées. Machinalement il se tourna vers l'origine du son, une main discrètement posée sur son arme dissimulée. Après tout les démons étaient présents en tous lieux et quiconque ramènerait Dean Winchester aux Enfers serait récompensé.

Le regard légèrement troublé par les vapeurs de l'alcool, il engloba d'un œil appréciateur le nouveau venu. Enfin, plutôt la nouvelle venue. Une jeune femme pour le moins aguicheuse, habillée en une robe rouge avec un décolleté plongeant, les lèvres rehaussées d'un rouge à lèvre flashant et des cils à faire tomber à la renverse n'importe quel mâle en âge de procréer.

Sous couvert d'attraper une serviette de table qui se trouvait comme par magie de l'autre côté, elle se frotta à lui en une gestuelle non équivoque pour qui sait décrypter le langage humain. Elle appuya volontairement sa lourde poitrine sur son avant-bras gauche ce qui le fit se raidir instinctivement. En se retirant, elle lui coula un regard chocolaté de braise et s'excusa.

Classiquement après quelques verres et une légère conversation, la soirée aurait pu se terminer dans une chambre d'un hôtel. Ils auraient chacun pris leurs petits plaisirs et ils s'en seraient retourné dans leurs vies respectives sans un regard en arrière.

Ce ne fut pas ce qui se produisit ce soir-là.

D'ailleurs, il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui mit le feu aux poudres. Le fait qu'il ait esquissé un sourire cynique ou un regard dénué d'intérêt sur sa personne peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui fut certain en revanche fut le claquement sonore de la gifle sur sa joue et son rire qui fusa dans la foulée.

Outrée, cette dernière s'apprêtait déjà à lui asséner une seconde claque lorsqu'il lui empoigna la main et lui dit d'un ton dangereusement bas : « Doucement ma jolie. Une fois mais pas deux ».

Celle-ci se figea et le détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle sentit le danger et comprit enfin le message. Il ne désirait aucune compagnie. Sans un regard de plus, elle attrapa ses affaires et son sac à mains et s'éloigna de lui à toute vitesse. Elle finirait bien par trouver une nouvelle conquête parmi les hommes présents à cette soirée. Elle n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts pour les voir réduits à néant par un homme de Neandertal.

Il la vit déguerpir à toutes jambes et se retint de s'esclaffer. Voilà que maintenant il faisait peur aux femmes. C'était nouveau cela. Il reprit son verre et avala d'une traite le restant de sa boisson. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais en un geste connaisseur et décida d'observer plus en détail le bar-restaurant dans lequel il avait décidé de poser ses valises l'affaire de quelques heures.

Et c'est là qu'il prit la mesure de son infortune. Autour de lui, le rouge prédominait. Que ce soit sous forme de cœurs, de ballons, de bougies, de fleurs, de nappes, de serviettes, de tout quoi… Putain de bordel de merde, dans quel guêpier était-il encore tombé ?

Il devait réfléchir et vite. Mais bizarrement son esprit refusait de se mettre en branle. Finalement il avait peut-être mal choisi son jour pour se prendre une cuite. Avisant le menu qui trônait sur l'une des tables à sa portée, il s'en saisit et la réponse s'inscrivit en grosses lettres rouges devant ses yeux écarquillés :

« _Menu de la Saint Valentin_ »

Sous le choc, il faillit tomber de son tabouret alors en équilibre. Il se maintint d'une main et se rassit correctement. Il tendit l'autre main et agrippa son verre qu'il savait encore là. Il le porta à ses lèvres en un geste mécanique lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci était vide. Il le reposa alors en un bruit sourd sur le bar ce qui fit sursauter le barman à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui jeta un regard d'excuse et reprit sa position initiale.

Pitié. Tout mais pas ça. Pas moyen qu'il échappe à cette fête commerciale et dénuée de tout sens. Car merde, Valentin était un homme d'Eglise et un martyr du IIIème siècle après Jésus-Christ. L'Eglise chrétienne ne l'avait désigné comme le « saint patron des amoureux » que post mortem. Parfois il se demandait vraiment comment faisaient les gens ordinaires pour croire à toutes ces fadaises. Mais après tout tant qu'ils y trouvaient leur compte et qu'aucun démon ne venait s'en mêler, il n'avait rien à dire.

C'est à cet instant où les brumes de son esprit se dissipèrent qu'il comprit le pourquoi de l'attitude de la jeune femme en rouge, son désappointement face à son rejet. Elle devait chercher « un Valentin ».

Mauvaise pioche avec lui. Car si quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait profité de la situation ou plus exactement de la jeune fille et de son corps alléchant, il en était aujourd'hui tout bonnement incapable.

Son attention n'était fixée que sur un seul être.

A la réflexion, la seule personne de son entourage à être encore en vie et qui n'était pas à proprement parler un homme et qui ne soit pas son frère biologique.

Castiel.

Castiel était celui qui avait résisté à toutes les attaques, qu'elles viennent des Cieux ou des Enfers. A croire que son statut d'ange devait y être pour quelque chose. A croire que Dieu le protégeait des doigts méphitiques de la Mort.

Cas comme il aimait à le surnommer avait cependant morflé. Parce que côtoyer un Winchester impliquait souvent des dommages collatéraux. A tout instant ce dernier aurait pu les lâcher que ce soit lors de la débâcle de l'Apocalypse, lors de l'affaire des Leviathans ou dans cette nouvelle guerre sans nom qui se profilait. Mais non il était resté.

Envers et contre tout, il ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Et il avait payé.

Ses erreurs. Ses fautes. Son tribut à la cause « Winchester ».

Aujourd'hui l'ange du jeudi, puissant et froid, habile guerrier n'était plus. Amoindri physiquement, ange sans ailes, ange sans grâce, il se débattait dans les tourments d'une humanité, faite de chair et de sang.

Et Dean se savait en partie responsable de son état.

Il se rappelait étonnamment bien des propos de Rachel à son encontre dans cette cabane. Cette idée selon laquelle à compter du jour où Cas était venu le chercher dans les profondeurs de la fosse, il l'avait perverti et éloigné des siens.

Sans parler de la vision funeste présentée par Zachariah quelques années plus tôt pour le contraindre à obéir. Cas avait eu beau lui dire que ce n'était qu'un futur comme un autre, il n'avait jamais pu oublier ce Castiel version hippie et drogué, n'attendant plus que la mort libératrice auprès d'un autre lui, aigri et sans scrupule. 2014 le hantait autant que les tortures qu'il avait infligé aux âmes damnées, si ce n'est plus.

Avec le temps, il n'avait pu que dresser un amer constat. Un constat d'échec. Tout ceux qu'il touchait finissaient par mourir.

Alors à quoi bon se dévoiler si c'était pour tout perdre.

Il avait donc décidé de conserver par devers lui ce qu'il ressentait. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu à le nommer, il pressentait que le lien qui les unissait était plus solide, plus profond qu'il ne le supposait. Cette marque de paume angélique gravée dans sa chair était pour lui l'évidence même de l'existence de ce lien.

Et puis il y avait ces regards. Ces longs regards souvent déstabilisants pour leur entourage. Ces échanges visuels où ils se livraient l'un à l'autre, cherchant l'approbation ou le soutien d'un acte à venir. Ils s'enfermaient volontiers dans ces bulles hors du temps, se suffisant à eux-mêmes. Ce monde du silence était leur domaine. Un domaine seulement régi par un code inventé par et pour eux. Là résidait leur plus grande force mais également leur plus grande faiblesse.

Le langage verbal étant la majorité du temps superflu, ils en avaient oublié l'essentiel : la communication. Oui, c'était un fait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était de grands bavards. Mais à force de ne rien dévoiler, ils finirent par se perdre.

Et quand bien même il se cachait derrière son cynisme et ses remarques désobligeantes, il ne pouvait nier l'attraction qu'avait l'ange sur lui. Attirance somme toute réciproque. Puisque aucun des deux n'arrivait à se détacher de l'autre bien longtemps. Quelque soit les offenses, les maladresses, les colères qui fleurissaient de part et d'autre, ils finissaient toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre. Comme si l'un ne pouvait, ne devait pas vivre sans l'autre.

Et ce soir, il était là.

A mille lieux de Castiel.

Parce qu'il fallait bien un jour poser les mots sur ses troubles. Parce que son frère avec sa manière douce l'avait contraint à faire face à ces sentiments qu'il niait en bloc. Ces émotions qui l'emplissaient autant d'allégresse que de frustration. Sur ce qui faisait qu'il interdisait à Cas l'accès à son espace personnel. Sur ce qui faisait qu'il le traitait souvent comme « un bébé en trench-coat ».

Et la vérité était là : il l'aimait. Tout simplement. Sans condition.

L'amour s'était invité dans la danse sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Mais dans leur vie d'errance et de misère, il n'y avait pas de place pour celui-ci.

Alors fidèle à ce qu'il avait toujours été, il avait attrapé quelques affaires et il avait grimpé dans son impala. Musique hard-rock à fond, il avait pris la route sans un regard en arrière.

Il avait fui.

Il avait fui comme le misérable qu'il était lorsque les sentiments se mêlaient à sa vie de chasseur bien rôdée. Il s'était laissé porter par les vents et avait atterri dans ce bourg du Nevada. Le nom du bled l'avait fait sourire et immanquablement il avait pensé à lui, à cet être que le destin avait placé sur son chemin cinq ans plus tôt et qui le résumait si bien : Blue Diamond.

Ce fut la chaleur d'un regard reconnaissable entre tous sur sa nuque qui lui fit relever la tête.

**XXX**

**Kansas, Bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Deux jours plus tôt. **

Samuel Winchester étudiait un vieux grimoire dans la bibliothèque lorsque Castiel avait fait son apparition dans la pièce. Il avait lancé un vague « bonjour » à la cantonade avant de se diriger vers la cuisine comme un automate. Au son de sa voix, il avait alors relevé la tête de son ouvrage et n'avait pu que constater ce qu'il savait déjà. Castiel se laissait dépérir. Mal rasé, encore marqué dans sa chair par les derniers tourments subis, une paire de jeans et une chemise bleue délavée sur le dos, pieds nus sur le carrelage, il faisait peine à voir.

Depuis son retour au bunker, ils avaient eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance et surtout ils avaient partagé leurs expériences des épreuves célestes et infernales. Et contrairement à ce que s'imaginait Dean, ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun que la majorité des gens. Et puis ils avaient aussi un intérêt identique quant à la sauvegarde de l'aîné des Winchester, quand bien même ce dernier se plaisait à nier tout en bloc, prétextant qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Qu'il était sa seule protection et qu'il se suffisait à lui-même.

Il en avait souri. Evidemment que Dean ne reconnaîtrait jamais sa dépendance. Encore moins vis-à-vis de Castiel. Samuel n'avait jamais été aveugle sur la nature réelle du lien unissant son frère à l'ange. Comme d'autres, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis, il avait perçu l'attachement hors du commun qui reliait ces deux êtres. Pendant des années, il les avait observés, témoin silencieux d'un amour qui avait fleuri en terre hostile. Que ce soit par un regard ou un mot, il discernait tous les non-dits qui existaient entre ces deux-là et il savait qu'un jour il faudrait percer l'abcès. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que le vent du chaos ne vienne tout emporter.

La Team Free Will ne serait réunie que le jour où ces deux idiots se seraient avoué ce lourd secret qui entravait leur relation. Alors il avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste. La veille au soir, il avait coincé Dean à la cuisine et l'avait confronté à ses mensonges et ses contradictions. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce dernier l'avait mal pris et s'était fâché. Il se refusait à entendre ses quatre vérités qui lui permettraient pourtant d'avancer. Et il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Il était si prévisible que cela en devenait parfois lassant même si aujourd'hui cela l'arrangeait bien. Une fois Dean sur les routes, il n'avait plus qu'à lancer Castiel à sa recherche et avec de la chance, beaucoup de chance, peut-être arriveraient-ils enfin à se parler en toute franchise.

Il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine où il rejoignit Castiel qui, les yeux dans le vague, buvait son café chaud. Il attendit quelques minutes et ne le voyant pas réagir, il se racla la gorge pour lui signifier sa présence.

- Castiel !

- Pardon Sam, tu me parlais ?, le regard de son ami se fixant soudain sur lui.

- Oui et non. Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles… poursuivit-il.

- Oh, je vois. Mais il n'y a rien à dire de plus Sam…commença-t-il. Je ne suis plus digne d'être parmi vous. Je ne vous cause que des ennuis. La preuve en est que c'est à vous de me sauver maintenant. Je suis tombé bien bas mais ma vie d'homme servira à payer mes erreurs, mes fautes envers ma famille.

- Ne dis pas cela voyons. Tu n'es pas inutile. Oui ta nature physique a changé mais tu seras toujours un « ange ». Metatron t'a enlevé ta grâce c'est un fait mais il t'a laissé tout ton savoir. Tu es un guerrier. Certes tu n'as plus la force d'antan mais qu'importe. Nous t'apprendrons à te battre sans… le contredit-il.

Castiel ne répondit pas et s'absorba de nouveau dans ses pensées. Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement interrompu par le tic-tac de l'horloge. Au bout de cinq minutes, Castiel le rompit, jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

- Dean n'est pas là ?

- Non.

- Bien. Je vais partir alors.

- Pardon ?... hoqueta Sam sous le coup de la surprise.

- Sam. Je viens de te le dire. Je m'en vais. Maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?, son cerveau fonctionnant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Le rire amer qui traversa les lèvres de Castiel le renseigna sur les raisons. On y était. A cette rupture. Il avait bien entendu envisagé cette possibilité même s'il aurait souhaité se tromper. A présent il devait agir en conséquence.

- A cause de lui ?... demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Oui… lui murmura Castiel, le visage fermé et le regard froid.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu aussi déterminé. Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas y aller par quatre chemins et lui lança malgré tout incertain de la réponse :

- Tu l'aimes ?

- …

Il souffla discrètement. Son silence valait assentiment. Il enfonça le clou dans l'espoir de le faire revenir sur sa décision.

- Alors ne pars pas. Ne l'abandonne pas. Tu connais Dean. Derrière son masque d'ironie, il est fragile. Il ne le dira pas mais il tient à toi lui aussi. Et si tu poursuis dans cette voie, il…

- Il « quoi » Sam ? Dean n'a aucune considération pour moi. Seuls mes pouvoirs l'intéressaient. La confiance entre nous est au point mort depuis que j'ai causé toute cette merde. Ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

Sur l'instant, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il pesa ses mots avant de lui répondre, détachant chaque phrase pour qu'il saisisse bien le sens de ses paroles :

- Je ne te contredirais pas en te disant que Dean a toujours été intéressé par tes pouvoirs. Mais il n'y a jamais eu que cela. Ce lien profond que vous partagez depuis le début, n'as-tu jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il signifiait ? Pourquoi as-tu hérité d'un surnom alors même que tu le connaissais à peine ? Pourquoi te pardonne-t-il toujours alors qu'il en a tué pour moins que ça ? As-tu oublié qu'il t'a recherché à corps perdu pendant votre année au Purgatoire ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il ferait cela pour quelqu'un pour lequel il n'a aucune considération ?

Le visage de Castiel s'était crispé au fur et à mesure de ses interrogations, ses yeux s'étaient troublé. Sam avait raison même si lui-même ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Car le reconnaître cela voulait dire accepter cet amour et le vivre de manière unilatérale puisque jamais Dean ne le partagerait. Le déni était si simple en comparaison.

- Et quand bien même, je voudrais te croire Sam. Qui te dit qu'il a ce sentiment pour moi ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'une forte amitié ?

La réponse fusa implacable :

- Non. Crois-moi. J'ai eu une discussion assez houleuse avec lui pas plus tard qu'hier soir et je te garantis que ce qu'il ressent pour toi dépasse le simple cadre de l'amitié. Alors que comptes-tu faire ? T'enfuir ? Te cacher ? Ou…

- Non. Sam, tu ne peux pas me demander cela... le coupa-t-il.

- Je ne te demande rien Castiel. Tu es libre de ton choix. A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie humaine…répliqua celui-ci imperturbable.

- Sam, je… Je ne maîtrise pas bien les codes des hommes mais je suis certain d'une chose. Tu me manipules pour que je rejoigne Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?... interrogea-t-il.

Sam sourit et décida de ne rien répondre. Il fit demi-tour et s'en fut vers son pc sans tenir compte du regard de Castiel braqué sur son dos alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Castiel devait s'en rendre compte seul et faire son choix. Il ne voulait pas que son ami agisse par devoir mais par amour. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il le vit se poster devant lui, le regard clair, un bagage en mains.

- Où ?

- En route vers le Nevada selon le GPS. Appelle-moi quand tu seras à la frontière de l'Etat. Je te guiderai jusqu'à lui…, formula-t-il en guise de réponse, un fin sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres.

Il le vit grimper les marches à vitesse grand v et au moment de fermer la porte d'entrée, il l'entendit crier :

- Merci, Sam.

Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à attendre. Et prier assez fort pour qu'un miracle se produise.

**XXX**

**Nevada, Blue Diamond**.

Castiel avait suivi les indications données par Sam par téléphone et il avait fini par arriver dans la petite bourgade où Dean était censé se trouver. Une chance pour lui, la ville était de petite taille et connaissant l'aîné, il devait être soit dans un bar soit dans un motel à s'alcooliser si ce n'est plus.

Au final, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un bon quart d'heure pour repérer la Chevolet noire, alignée en épi à quelques mètres d'un bar-restaurant dans la rue principale. Il s'était garé un peu plus loin et avait attendu quelques minutes dans la voiture.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Le rejoindre et se faire rembarrer devant tout le monde ? Ou bien patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ce lieu ? Il hésitait. Il se pourrait très bien qu'il ne soit pas seul à sa sortie et il aurait l'air d'un parfait idiot. Son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine, signe évident de son anxiété. Il secoua la tête dans un signe d'agacement et se morigéna. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour rien. Advienne que pourra.

Il ouvrit la portière et descendit. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la devanture et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il fut soulagé de le voir assis sur un tabouret, un verre à la main. Et seul. Peut-être était-ce un signe de la victoire à venir ?

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se glissa jusqu'à lui furtivement. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards qui le déshabillèrent et le suivirent. Il s'en moquait. Seul l'intéressait Dean.

Dean Winchester. Cet homme qu'il avait été cherché dans les abysses des Enfers par ordre. Celui pour qui il avait tout sacrifié, et sa grâce et son éternité, par choix.

De près, la lassitude se lisait clairement sur son visage. Lassitude de la vie qu'il menait. Sûrement. Lassitude de la fuite en avant pour cacher son affection. Sans doute. Dean était un homme accompli sur bien des plans mais encore un enfant en matière de sentiments. Sa dépendance à l'alcool et aux femmes étaient révélatrices de cet état. Mais Sam pensait qu'il avait grandi. Que leur rencontre avait changé la donne. Qu'il se devait de faire le premier pas pour qu'il se révèle.

Ce fut la voix blanche de Dean qui le tira de ses réflexions. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il le fixait comme à l'accoutumée et qu'il avait pénétré par mégarde son « sacro-saint » espace personnel. Par automatisme, il recula d'un pas.

- Cas…

- Dean… répondit-il en retour, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre.

- T'es vraiment là ?... murmura-t-il comme se parlant à lui-même.

- Euh oui… souffla-t-il simplement.

- Pas possible. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu traînais dans la bibliothèque avec mon frangin… dit-il d'un ton narquois.

- Je suis là Dean. Je suis vraiment là…. argua-t-il, insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Prouve-le !... ricana celui-ci, certain qu'il n'avait sous les yeux qu'une hallucination de son cerveau malade.

De son côté, Castiel réfléchissait. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas ? Le seul moyen qu'il connaissait lui faisait courir de gros risques mais au point où il en était, il n'était plus à une rebuffade près. Alors il osa poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

La sensation de chaleur et de douceur sous sa paume sur le cuir du blouson fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Puis il observa Dean. Dean qui semblait étrangement réceptif à ce contact lui aussi puisqu'il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit se raidir lorsqu'il pressa sa main contre son bras. Ce dernier se dégagea subitement et sa main ne serra plus que du vide.

Dean le fixait étrangement et lorsqu'il prit la parole sa voix était contenue :

- Tu m'as suivi ?... Attends, ne dis rien. Sam ?... son regard vert planté dans ses iris azurés.

- Il s'inquiétait pour toi… acquiesça-t-il.

- Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Bah voyons ! Il n'a pas trouvé d'autres excuses pour t'envoyer à ma recherche. Cas, je n'ai besoin de personne. Et encore moins de toi dans mes pattes. Tu… commença-t-il.

- Oui je sais. Je ne suis qu'un bébé en trench-coat. C'est bien cela que tu allais dire Dean... le coupa-t-il vertement.

- Euh…

- Tu es si prévisible Dean. Je me moque de ce que tu penses. Je suis là. Je reste… conclut Castiel d'un regard assuré tout en s'asseyant sur un tabouret libre.

Pendant de longues minutes, rien ne vient. Aucun mot, aucune parole ne franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres. Dean observait Cas. Castiel observait Dean. Chacun campant sur ses positions. Et puis ce fut d'abord un léger sourire qui s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, suivi d'un rire de gorge qui émana de Dean, faisant se tourner les têtes vers eux. Se levant, il invita d'un geste Castiel à l'imiter.

- Viens, allons ailleurs.

Il déposa de l'argent liquide sur le bar et sortit, certain d'être suivi. Il sentait le regard océan de Cas balayer son corps à chaque mouvement et il frissonna bien malgré lui.

A l'extérieur, il repéra sans difficulté la voiture de son frère. Volontairement, il l'ignora et se dirigea vers son impala. Hors de question d'être vu dans une familiale. Il se voulait en sécurité dans son bébé. Il ouvrit sa portière et mit le contact. Pour une fois, Castiel était monté à bord sans rien dire et s'était assis posément sur le siège passager.

Les guitares de Metallica résonnèrent dans l'habitacle et ils prirent la route. Dean n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur leur destination. Juste que la conduite l'aidait à réfléchir et à se détendre. Et qu'à cet instant précis de son existence, il en avait bien besoin.

La proximité de Cas le comblait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui ? Il n'aurait pas pu se dégoter une belle nana, hein ! Mais non, cela aurait été trop facile. Et donc il fallait forcément que ce soit un être à part et un homme tant qu'à oser la plaisanterie jusqu'à son terme. Il jeta un regard vers un Castiel impassible qui fixait obstinément la route. Mais à quoi bon refuser ce petit « bonheur » qui s'offrait à lui ? Après tout, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. La sienne aussi. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à franchir ce pas ?

Ce fut la voix étrangement grave de Cas qui le sortit de ses pensées et manqua lui faire perdre le contrôle de son véhicule.

- Je te répugne à ce point, Dean ?

- Comment ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

- Cas, ne lis pas dans mes pensées.

- Dean, je ne le peux pas et tu le sais. Alors je renouvelle ma question : je te répugne ?

Dean s'offusqua et répondit malgré tout pour couper court à la conversation :

- Bien sûr que non. Où es-tu allé pécher ça ?

- Pourtant tu me rejettes. Que ce soit mes gestes. Que ce soit mes mots. Que ce soit mes regards. Que je sois ange. Que je sois humain, mortel comme toi.

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa de son regard perçant. Il attendait visiblement une réponse et il était incapable à cet instant précis de la lui fournir ou plus exactement il ne le voulait pas.

Son silence accentua son malaise, qu'il manifesta en se frottant la nuque quelques secondes. Il agrippa plus fermement son volant et se concentra sur la route qui s'étirait devant lui. Il savait pertinemment que Cas ne lisait pas dans ses pensées mais il était si aisé de lui faire croire n'importe quoi. Ses réactions étaient si marrantes aussi. Il ne comprenait pas les trois quart des références télévisuelles qu'il lui sortait à tout bout de champ rien que pour voir son penchement de tête caractéristique accompagné du « je ne comprends pas la référence Dean ». Bien qu'à présent cela n'ait plus beaucoup d'importance. Castiel n'était plus qu'un humain ordinaire qui apprenait dans l'urgence la complexité des émotions et des sentiments, un être dont la mort serait assurément douloureuse et en grande partie sa faute.

Quarante-huit heures plus tôt, son frère lui avait reproché son égoïsme et il avait raison. A part sa mission, il ne vivait pas. Il ne s'approchait de personne. Seul Castiel avait réussi à franchir tous les obstacles. Et aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour il avait besoin de lui. Alors si vraiment il n'était rien pour lui comme il le clamait haut et fort, qu'il n'était qu'un poids dans leur maudite existence il n'avait qu'à le virer de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute. Pourtant il n'avait rien dit, ni rien fait. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui. C'était incontestable. Il avait donc pris la fuite car il n'assumait pas. Et maintenant ils étaient là tous les deux dans cette voiture. Comme au bon vieux temps. Sauf que les choses avaient changé. Tout compte fait, il lui devait bien la vérité. Même si de cette vérité leur relation devait en souffrir.

Avisant une pancarte indiquant un chemin vicinal sur sa droite, il décéléra, bifurqua et se rangea sur le côté. Il coupa le moteur et sortit sans lui jeter un regard. Alors qu'il s'installait sur le capot de l'impala encore chaud, il entendit la portière du côté passager claquer bruyamment. Il le sentit s'asseoir près de lui en silence, la tête baissée et patientant.

Il leva son regard vers le ciel étoilé et commença à parler lui intimant d'un geste de la main de se taire.

- Cas… Avec toi les choses les plus simples deviennent des plus compliquées, n'est-ce pas ? Non. Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi continuer. Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler, pour dire les choses mais quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu comprennes bien que tu ne me répugnes pas. C'est juste que…

- Oui Dean ?... l'encouragea-t-il.

- C'est juste que…reprit-il en s'agitant sur le capot. Que je ne pensais pas que « ça » me tomberait dessus. Encore moins que ce serait toi. Je suis un mec putain. Et toi aussi. Je… Et puis ma vie est un champ de ruines et t'entraîner encore là-dedans est au dessus de mes forces. Surtout aujourd'hui. Surtout avec cette guerre et ta nouvelle humanité.

Castiel était stupéfait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour assimiler les mots. Une chance qu'il fût assis parce qu'il en serait presque tombé sur les fesses. Il devait être sûr d'avoir bien compris avant de dire des choses qu'il regretterait sans doute. Il lui lança curieux d'entendre sa réponse :

- Tu me rejettes parce que je suis un homme. Enfin parce que mon apparence est masculine, c'est bien cela que tu essayes de me dire ? Veux-tu me faire comprendre que si j'avais choisi un réceptacle féminin, tu aurais passé outre tes principes ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ton esprit torturé a encore imaginé ? Non je ne suis pas homophobe. Je ne suis pas gay non plus. Je suis juste… se coupant et reprenant dans la foulée. Juste que je ne suis pas prêt pour « ça ».

- « ça » quoi ?... osa Castiel, indécis.

- « ça »… lui répondant par un geste qu'il espérait clair, lui dessinant un cœur avec ses mains et souhaitant que cet imbécile comprenne sans mot supplémentaire mais réalisant un peu tard qu'avec la nuit il ne le verrait sans doute pas. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

- Dean, je ne comprends pas.

- Bien évidemment que non. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris. Bordel Cas, tu ne vois pas. Tu ne vois jamais rien… s'énerva-t-il tout seul.

Il se leva et se mit face à lui, rompant délibérément son espace personnel. Leurs corps se touchant presque, il lui asséna :

- On va faire court : tu t'es pointé dans ma vie, tu as foutu un merdier sans nom mais quelque part au milieu de tout ça, tu m'as…

- Sauvé ? … se hasarda Cas.

- Mais non… Tu le fais exprès, ce n'est pas possible autrement... répliqua Dean aussitôt. Il le fixa en silence quelques instants puis ajouta : Oh et puis merde !

En une fraction de seconde, Dean avait franchi la barrière invisible qui les séparait. Il avait attrapé sa nuque d'un geste vif et écrasé ses lèvres sur celles d'un Cas tétanisé.

Ce baiser n'était ni prude, ni tendre. Il était violent, puissant et possessif à l'image de son initiateur. Les lèvres de Dean déposaient à une vitesse vertigineuse de multiples baisers sur ces lèvres closes. Embrassant et mordillant tour à tour sa lèvre inférieure et sa lèvre supérieure. Il désirait une réponse, un contact plus poussé. Et il le fit savoir en rapprochant son corps de celui de son ange. Il enserra sa taille de sa main libre et leurs souffles se mêlèrent encore plus étroitement. Cas réagit enfin en exhalant un gémissement. Par réflexe, il entrouvrit sa bouche et Dean se saisit de l'opportunité pour goûter à la moiteur de son intimité. Il caressa avec minutie chaque parcelle de langue à sa portée, l'enjoignant à se mêler à la sienne par des petits mouvements, dans une danse sensuelle et voluptueuse. Il maîtrisait l'art du baiser et alternait avec virtuosité l'effleurement du bout des lèvres et le baiser profond, torride et humide. Incapable de formuler oralement ses sentiments, il tâchait de les exprimer à sa façon.

De son côté, Castiel n'était pas en reste. D'abord surpris, il se laissa aller au plaisir de ressentir et participa plus activement aux baisers. Répondant et initiant à son tour d'autres baisers plus langoureux et plus doux. Dans le même temps, il s'aventura sous la veste en cuir de Dean, osant des gestes malhabiles mais terriblement excitants pour son amant. Recherchant sa chaleur, ressentant les battements précipités de son cœur sous sa paume. Il réalisa alors à quel point Dean l'aimait quand bien même aucun mot n'était venu mais tous ses gestes, toutes ses caresses sur sa peau étaient autant d'aveux implicites.

Ce n'est que lorsque leurs respirations devinrent erratiques qu'ils stoppèrent leurs investigations. A regret, Dean s'écarta délicatement de cette bouche si désirable mais maintint le contact de leurs corps fiévreux de désir inassouvi. Il se recula de quelques centimètres pour mieux visualiser les joues roses de plaisir de Cas.

- T'as compris maintenant ?... lui souffla-t-il, caressant sa joue au passage.

- Je crois oui… murmura Castiel, ses doigts effleurant ses lèvres légèrement enflées, le regard céruléen perdu dans celui émeraude de son amant.

- Bien. Alors rentrons à la maison.

Ils se redressèrent en réajustant leurs vêtements et reprirent leurs places respectives dans la voiture. Sans plus rien échanger. Le silence était enfin paisible et réconfortant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Castiel épuisé par ses longues heures de route avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par le groupe AC-DC à l'honneur sur l'autoradio.

Dean, lui, affichait un léger sourire et se perdait dans ses pensées. Peut-être que leur relation ne serait pas idyllique. Et avec son ange, il était certain que ce serait loin d'être le cas. Peut-être ne lui dirait-il jamais ses trois mots magiques et que tout amoureux désire entendre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Peut-être leur relation n'irait-elle même jamais plus loin que ces longs baisers échangés mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'exister. Et cela suffisait à son bonheur.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà. En espérant que ce petit intermède vous aura plu.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
